


Making Today A Perfect Day

by theragingstorm



Series: Trials and Miracles [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, lots and lots of fluff, snow sisters, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Elsa wants is to give her sister a perfect wedding day. But maybe perfection isn't what Anna wants.</p><p>(Takes place a little over a year after the events in Trials and Miracles, but it's not necessary to read that to understand this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Today A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple weeks ago, but since I finished uploading TAM, I felt it necessary to post this here now. Prepare for pure, shameless Kristanna and Snow Sisters fluff.
> 
> If you want, you can listen to Jack and Sven's playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLohopCIIuhs5b9qPiPMiPsrEAwwds7BHw

The second time Anna got an engagement ring put on her finger, there were several fundamental differences from the first time. For example, this time it had been put on her finger by a man who actually loved her. Not to mention this time her sister could actually approve of the man in question.

Elsa reflected on this as she scrolled through her sister’s Instagram account again. It had been a couple months since the proposal, and the wedding itself was coming up soon. But this didn’t stop the bride-to-be’s older sister from looking at that old status update whenever she needed a smile.

It featured her little sister posing in a selfie shot kissing the man she loved, and holding her left hand up in a triumphant salute. Kristoff had obviously taken it, because it was slightly crooked and his finger was sticking in the camera. The caption read simply:  _Second time lucky!_

Elsa’s happy reverie was broken by her cell phone’s “Defying Gravity” ringtone. Sighing, she put away the Internet page and picked up.

“Elsa Frost speaking.”

“Ms. Frost,” came the slow Mediterranean accent on the other end. “You might want to know that your flower order’s just come in. Ten dozen mixed red, white, and pink roses, just like you wanted. It’s a bit of a cliched combination, in my opinion, but then it’s not  _my_  sister getting married.”

Elsa heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mr. Santorini. And you can have them over to the St. Patrick Catholic Church by tomorrow?”

“Uh, yes. Do I look pathetic to you?”

“Well Mr. Santorini, I don’t know. I can’t see you on the other end.”

“Ha ha. You are very funny. Goodbye, Ms. Frost.”

Elsa grinned to herself as she put down her phone. So far, everything was going according to plan. It was going to be just as perfect as she wanted.

Her phone rang again.

“Elsa Frost speaking.”

“Hey sis!” Anna said, breathless from lunch hour at Tiana’s Palace. Running around with platters of food tended to take it out of you. “Are you busy tonight?”

“You sound like you’re asking me on a date.”

“Ew, no. I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come watch the new Captain America movie with me and some of the other girls. It’s on at six-thirty, so we can get dinner before at five-ish?”

“Anna!” Tiana’s voice echoed in the background. “Go help Linda!”

“In a minute! So, what do you say?”

She really wanted to say yes, but Elsa got out her calendar anyway.

“Sorry Anna, I can’t. I’ve got a meeting with the dressmaker. She says that she needs someone to check if she has enough pale pink dresses in your bridesmaids’ sizes. Meg’s an eight, right?”

“Actually she’s a six.”

“Jesus, why are all the women I know so fucking skinny?”

“I dunno. Hey, that’s not the point. Elsa, maybe you should take a break from  planning. It’s  _my_  wedding after all;  _I’m_  the one who’s supposed to be freaked out. And you have all that business work to oversee besides!”

Elsa laughed. “Anna, please. I can do it. I’m fine. It’s supposed to be yours’ and Kristoff’s big day; you shouldn’t have to lift a finger.”

“Yeah, but Elsa–”

“ANNA!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming! Sorry, gotta go. Love you!”

The phone call ended, and Elsa realized that she’d missed a call from one of her business associates. She swore quietly under her breath and dialed the number to apologize.

 

 

That night, while her sister was off watching Chris Evans save the world and after she’d had a long fight with the dressmaker, Elsa assembled a small group of uninspired men in her living room. Jack was playing on his iPad; Sven was eating some kale chips that he had definitely  _not_  brought with him; Eugene was texting someone and snickering a lot; and Kristoff, as he always did during these meetings, looked distinctly like he was waiting in the dentist’s office.

She steeled herself and clapped her hands for attention.

“Alright everybody. To begin: how many of you already got your tuxes?”

Everyone else’s hand went up.

“Good. Then you’ve all got your part of the preparations done?”

Sven stuffed another handful of her chips in his mouth.  _If we have, does that mean we won’t have any more meetings?_

“Yes.”

_In that case and that case only, I am 100% ready to go._

“Sven…”

_Hey, all I’m saying is that at this moment I’m missing a job interview at the animal clinic. I’m feeling kind of resentful right now. Got any of those carrot muffins left over, by any chance?_

Elsa massaged her temples, trying not to snap.

“First of all, you can’t have them, and – Jackson Overland Frost! You’re not listening!”

He looked up from his iPad. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

Elsa saw the opportunity for a little revenge. “I’m saying that we need a playlist for the reception. You and Sven are in charge of making it, and it had better be  _good._ ”

_What!?_

“What!?”

“You heard me.”

Suddenly nervous, Eugene made a rare wise decision and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Kristoff raised his hand.

“Yes, Kristoff?” she practically snarled.

“Are you going to let me and Anna make any actual decisions about, you know, our wedding?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Anna picked out her own gown, didn’t she?”

“Which I can’t see.”

“Dude.” Eugene gave him a horrified look. “You can’t see the gown – or the bride in the gown – before the unlucky lady walks down the aisle. Everybody knows that.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “It’s bad luck. Besides, you don’t want to open up your presents before the party.”

“What do you mean ’ _unlucky_  lady?’” Kristoff demanded.

“Excuse me,” Elsa cut in, “but we’re getting sidetracked again. Sven, log into your iTunes account and get started, for God’s sake. Eugene, call Tiana; I want to know if she’s got the menu ready. Kristoff, stop looking at me like that and check in with the tuxedo rental. Jack–”

“–would like a talk with you,” he finished for her.

“About what?” she asked suspiciously.

He looked at the other men, two of whom were not-so-subtly trying to eavesdrop. “Do you really want me to say in front of this lot?”

The two of them ended up seated on their bed, with the door to their room shut. Elsa rubbed at her eyes.

“What is it, Frost?”

“You want the hard truth or the truth covered up in jokes?”

“Hard truth.”

“Okay. I know I say this all the time, but you’re working too hard and too often on this.”

Elsa blinked a few times in confusion.

“But Jack,” she replied, “this is Anna’s wedding, and it has to be perfect.”

“Why? You know she’s going to love it no matter what. Remember how you and I eloped in the woods outside Burgess in the middle of December, and you were still happy?”

“It’s different.” She shifted in her seat. “This is only going to happen once. And she’s been dreaming of a big romantic wedding her whole life.”

Jack shrugged. “Well, that does sound like Anna.”

“Yeah, exactly! Besides, she’s gone through hell; I want to prove to her that people really do love her.”

“That’s totally understandable. But you need a break.”

Elsa frowned. “A break?”

“Yeah! You’re gonna–” He paused to give her a quick kiss “–go crazy if you don’t.”

She raised her eyebrows. “What do you have in mind for a break?”

In response, Jack gently pushed her backwards on their bed. Elsa looked up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation…until he took out his phone and touched the screen.

Taylor Swift’s “22” started playing. Jack shuffled his feet like Star-Lord, before spinning in a circle and bowing before her.

“Dance party, obviously!”

Elsa laughed, and got back to her feet. She snapped her fingers across her body and twirled, swiveling her hips.

_“Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you…”_

The two of them spun around their bedroom, giggling like teenagers and collapsing on their bed as the song ended.

“Maybe…” Elsa paused to catch her breath. “Maybe I do need a break…”

The door opened, and Sven came in.

 _Hate to interrupt whatever’s happening here, but I was told that I had a_  partner  _in the playlist business?_

“He’s right; time to quit it,” Elsa said authoritatively, standing and brushing off her blouse. She noticed Jack’s frustrated look and pretended not to. “The wedding’s sooner than you think; let’s get moving!”

She herded the two men on ahead of her, and they all got back to work. There was so much to be done, and she had to oversee it.

 

 

Anna was on the phone with Tiana while her sister was nose-deep in reports from her customer service office.

“–yeah, and roast and ice cream! That’s what Mom always used to say, anyhow. Not sure if we can have just that with all the guests, though. We’ve got like fifty people coming! How did  _that_  happen? Wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, we’re probably going to need another cake. Huh? Well, for one thing, Cass from the Lucky Cat Cafe says that her nephew wants to bring his friends, and they’re  _college kids._ ”

Elsa shook her head, reaching for another sheet of paper. She really shouldn’t have procrastinated looking over these reports for so long. But the night that she’d planned to, there had been  _another_ mess-up with the bridesmaid dresses.  _Someone_  had had to take care of that.

“–okay, so you’re good for all that? Sorry, I know that it’s tourist season. I’ll make up for it after the honeymoon, swear! Okay, bye.”

Elsa looked up from her stack of paperwork. “You don’t have to do that. I have more than enough money to pay her for the catering.”

Anna gave her sister an “are you  _kidding_  me?” look.

“Anna, it’s nothing!” Elsa rubbed her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Anna went over and pulled her sister out of her chair and away from her laptop and paperwork. “If there’s one thing that I’ve learned from living with Hans, it’s how to smell bullshit. You’re exhausted. And you need a  _break_  from all that work.”

“Jack said the same thing,” Elsa admitted. “Minus the bit about Hans.”

“He’s right! Jack I mean.” Anna gently tilted Elsa’s head up so that the two sisters were eye-to-eye. “Look Elsa, the world’s not going to collapse if you’re not in charge all the time. Let others do some work occasionally.”

Elsa had to admit the idea sounded highly appealing.

“What should I do instead though?” she asked.

Anna thought about it for a moment, tapping one finger against her chin with her lips pursed.

“I know!” she exclaimed. “Come to my bachelorette party with me.”

“You’re having a bachelorette party?” Elsa raised her eyebrows. “That’s new. Would this sudden decision have anything to do with how you reacted when you heard Eugene was planning Kristoff’s bachelor party at The Ink and Paper Club?”

Anna ignored this.

“We’re going all out,” she bragged. “Chel’s getting us into The City of Gold, and I think she said there’re going to be male strippers, so ha to Eugene. Dancing, alcohol, abs…sounds like exactly like what you need, sis.”

Elsa wavered. “Well, I don’t know. Who’s going to run the business?”

“Let Maudie take care of your basic stuff. Your staff can do the rest.”

“What about the rest of the wedding plans?”

“Nothing will spontaneously combust if you leave it alone for a few hours.”

“How do you know your friends will like me?”

“Now that’s just silly. Who in their right mind wouldn’t like you?”

Elsa couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?” she said, not meanly.

“Yeah, kinda.” Anna stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed her sister on the forehead. “For now though, you need to get some sleep.”

“But it’s only eleven-thirty!”

“ _Sleep,_ ” Anna said forcefully, pointing at her couch.

“Unbelievable,” Elsa muttered, stretching out on the couch fully clothed. She was snoring almost as soon as her head hit the pillows.

 

 

The group of women billowed out from their taxies and congregated out on the sidewalk. The summer night was warm and mild, with the faint hum of the city under their feet and the neon signs lighting their way.

At the front of the group, Anna shone – literally – in a shimmering gold sleeveless top and a short red skirt. The outfit might’ve looked gaudy on a different woman, but it worked well on Anna. Most of the other women were also clad in bright rainbow shades or sparkles.

Elsa, meanwhile, had decided on a simple black backless dress coupled with silver heels. Tonight, she was only too happy to let Anna get all the attention.

They finally arrived at the club, and Chel only needed to speak a few words to the bouncer before they were in. True to its name, the whole place seemed to be bedecked with gold paint and lights, with a Central American rainforest motif decorating the walls inside. The bar was being run by a big pleasant-faced man with long black hair and skin the same bronze shade as Chel’s.

The theme was broken, however, by the electronic music rolling through the club and the suspicious number of white people populating the dance floor.

Chel caught where Elsa was looking and rolled her eyes.

“If it were up to me,” she commented, “I’d only let in the people who can actually  _dance._ ”

“Where are the strippers?” one of the women in the back asked Anna.

“Side room.” Anna pointed off into another section in the club, and about half of the group split off and headed that way. Then Anna turned to her sister.

“Shall we dance?”

“We shall.”

 

 

The hours passed. They danced until their feet were aching in their high heels. They drank brightly colored cocktails until their heads began to buzz. They headed into the room with the male strippers and stared excitedly.

Coming up on midnight, the women had all congregated at the bar. Some were almost incoherent between the alcohol and nearly-naked men; some seemed completely impervious to all that had happened this evening.

Elsa was not one of them.

“Really?” she giggled in delight, almost slopping her mojito down her dress. “I didn’t – didn’t know how much someone so innocent – could have such a clean – I mean dirty! mind.”

“Elsaaaaaa,” gasped Anna between laughs, “you’re completely off your head!”

“What?” Elsa slurred. “I’m fiiiiiine!”

“No she’s not,” Astrid Hofferson commented. Elsa had lost count of how many shots the scrappy blond woman had had, and yet Astrid still seemed ridiculously sober. “If she’s not passed out or puking within ten minutes, I’m a dragon.”

“You’re grouchy enough to be one.”

“Shut up.”

Elsa looked at her sister, and her eyes began to water.

“Aw Elsa, are you crying?”

“Maybe a little.” She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, her swimming brain managing to recognize how grateful she was for waterproof mascara. “I’m just…” She struggled for words. “…so happy. I need that. This. Needed a break from all that… _work!_ ”

“Well, I’m glad you feel better.” Anna, who was a bit more sober, gave her sister a hug. Then she muttered far too loudly, “Although you’re going to have a killer hangover tomorrow morning.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Elsa leaned back and smiled, soaking in the light and the idle chatter. She felt almost as though she were floating, the responsibility off her shoulders for a while…

Her phone began to ring.

All the other women turned to look over at her in surprise. Her own foggy brain barely recognized it at first…what was Idina Menzel doing here in this club?

One of the more sober women – Nani, was it? – gently nudged her. “Elsa, your phone.”

“Oh! Oh yeah.” Elsa dug her phone out of her purse and lifted it to her ear. “Hellooooo?”

“Ms. Frost.” It was the priest of the St. Patrick’s church. “You should probably know this–”

“Oh hi!” She grinned. “You know…I lied about being Catholic; I just wanted you to let my sister get married in your church.”

“You what?” Anna looked slightly incredulous.

“Well…that’s the least of your problems, Ms. Frost. A pipe burst in our basement, and it flooded. All the flowers and dresses that you had stored down there are ruined.”

The pleasant buzz in Elsa’s system seemed to melt away, and she was yanked sharply down back to earth.

“What?” she whispered, disbelieving.

“Not to mention, the flooding’s so bad we’re being forced to close the church until we can find a plumber, and it’s hard to do that this time of year. I’m sorry, Ms. Frost, but you’re going to have to cancel the wedding.”

When the line disconnected, Elsa only gaped at the face of her phone, still in shock.

“Elsa?” Anna asked.

“Everything’s ruined,” Elsa whispered. “Everything…and they say we have to cancel the wedding.”

Gasps of horror fanned through the other women.

Elsa dropped her phone and buried her face in her hands. “I’m a failure…”

“No, Elsa, it’s not your fault.” Anna put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, and something inside Elsa snapped.

“Of course it’s my fault!” she yelled. “If I’d been there to do something, I could’ve stopped this!”

Anna looked like she was getting more and more upset.

“Elsa, you’re drunk; you’ve got to calm down. You couldn’t have done anything–”

"I mean everything I say!” Elsa shouted even louder. People on the other side of the club turned to stare. “You can always do something. But this stupid – stupid  _party_  just had to pull me away–”

“Away from what?” Anna was starting to look close to tears. “From  _my_  wedding plans! But you’ve been ignoring me,  _me!_  I’ve barely seen you in weeks!”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s for you!”

“How is that for me? How the  _fuck_  do you justify ignoring me again?”

“Maybe we should leave…” Rapunzel suggested.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to pry them apart, honestly,” Meg admitted.

“Shut up!” both sisters screamed in unison, their eyes filled with tears.

“If – you can’t see that – that–” Elsa’s mind still wasn’t working too well, and she was having a hard time stringing together her thoughts. “–if you can’t see that everything I do is for you, you’re an idiot.”

“Maybe I am,” Anna cried, swaying on her seat. “Maybe – I don’t know. But this is  _not_  what I want; and if you can’t – if you can’t see that, you’re the idiot.”

“That’s it.” Elsa suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind and pull her off the bar stool. The flashing lights and pulsing music was pulled sharply away as she was pushed into the cool night.

The last thing in her blurry vision before the taxi she was loaded into drove away was a flash of red and gold.

 

 

The next day, Elsa was seated at her office desk, staring up at her wall decorations. She was supposed to be looking over her stocks, and had a meeting with the advertising staff afterwards. But her head was pounding from the previous night, and her attention kept wandering over to the pictures on the walls. She was almost tempted to talk to her poster of Taylor Swift for advice.

But she was jolted out of her trance by a loud knock at the door, before it was roughly shoved open. A huge blond man stood in her doorway, scowling.

Elsa stood up. “Kristoff? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” he said shortly.

“You’re supposed to be working,” she snapped in response, pushing her sunglasses farther up her nose. “Did Maudie let you in?”

“No, Ms. Frost!” her secretary called frantically from outside. “Ah told him teh stay away, actually!”

“Good.” She sat down again. “That’s exactly what you should do. Whatever you want to talk to me about, it can wait until–”

“It’s about Anna,” Kristoff interrupted.

Elsa started.

“You owe her an apology,” he continued, giving her one of his hardest stares. “For last night, and for basically isolating her again during the last few weeks.”

Elsa glared at him, but he didn’t back down.

“Kristoff, I don’t have time for this. My head feels like it’s splitting open, and I have a million and one things to do today. If you want to talk about this, we’ll do so  _after_  you make your deliveries.”

“ _No,_ ” he said without a beat of hesitation. “Elsa, this is about your sister, and my future wife. You’re going to hear me out about this.”

She gritted her teeth, but still signaled to Maudie to hold her calls. Kristoff walked in and shut the door after him before sitting down in the chair opposite her desk.

“Elsa, listen to me. You need–”

“–to apologize?” Elsa lowered her sunglasses. “Frankly Kristoff, I’m not sure she’d want to see me at all right now. Maybe you should talk to her instead. After all, you’re more likely to understand what’s going on with her better.”

“Me?” He shook his head. “I don’t think so. She’s really upset about you ignoring her.”

“Well,  _why_  is she so upset? I don’t get it at all; I’m just trying trying to help her.”

“Here’s why: remember when you were twenty-one and eighteen? That’s what’s going through her mind right now.”

He might as well have smacked her between the eyes. Her scowl melted, and shame traced itself across her features.

“I didn’t know…”

Kristoff shrugged, shifting a little bit in his chair. “I know you didn’t know. And I know you didn’t mean to hurt her. But you still need to apologize.”

“God, yes.” Elsa dropped her head on her desk. “I am such an  _idiot._ ”

“No, you’re not. You’ll only be an idiot if you don’t apologize,” he replied. “And on that happy note, I’m going to start work.”

He got up and headed for the door.

“Kristoff, wait.”

He turned around.

“Thank you for telling me.”

He blinked in surprise, before smiling. “What are brothers-in-law for?”

 

 

After making quick calls to her staff to handle her meeting without her, Elsa drove farther downtown and towards a small – but highly noteworthy –Louisiana-style restaurant.

When she came in, it was the middle of lunch hour and the noise hit her like a slap. The clattering of dishes, the chatter of the patrons, the shouts of the waitresses – Elsa had to take a moment to compose herself to make sure she wouldn’t have a seizure.

Meanwhile, the waitresses were peering at her apprehensively; which was justified considering what had happened the previous night. Tiana glanced out of the kitchen’s window and raised an eyebrow. Anna looked up from the bowl of étouffée she was serving and nearly dropped it.

Feeling distinctly awkward, Elsa sat down at the nearest booth and made a big show of perusing the menu. She didn’t lower it until Anna came over and sat down on the other side of the table.

“Hey.”

Elsa lowered the menu and did her best to study her sister. She may have been a bit frazzled from the rush of lunch hour, but she looked much less hungover than Elsa felt. (Probably due to all the free coffee Tiana’s Palace supplied its staff with.) However, Anna sounded uncharacteristically tentative.

“What’re you doing here?”

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to formulate her apology.

“I – look, Kristoff came in to talk to me – but he’s not the only reason i’m here – oh fuck it – Anna, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for how I acted last night, and I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting for the last few weeks. I had no idea how it was making you feel; I was really trying to help you.” She took another breath, shakier this time, and stared down at the tabletop.

Anna gently took Elsa’s chin in one hand and pulled her gaze upwards.

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay. Well, it’s not  _okay_  okay just yet, cause that priest guy called me about what happened at the church; but it’s getting there.” She paused. “I love  _both_  of you guys; you know that.” The gold and small diamonds on her finger shone as she spoke. “You’re alright, Elsa. Cause I know you love me too, no matter the mistakes you make.”

Elsa smiled faintly. “Even though I ruined your wedding?”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Anna’s compassionate expression made way for a knowing grin. “Besides…I know how to fix it.”

“How?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“But–”

“You are not doing a stitch of work on this. You are going to focus on your actual job, but more importantly you’re going to be focusing on me. And your husband and friends; they’re kind of important too.”

“But you have your job too! And night classes!”

“That’s what the  _other_  half of the couple getting married’s for. Trust me, this whole thing will be ready to go by the 20th of June as planned.”

The day before Anna’s birthday. There were so many jokes circling through their friends about how her honeymoon started on the actual day; nearly all of which had to do with her “birthday present.”

Elsa looked at her sister. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure as I know that you deserve a rest and that my boss is getting pissed at me again.” Anna got to her feet. “Now are you going to order, or was that just a ploy to get my attention?”

“Whatever you want to think.”

As Anna took her order and dashed off, Elsa made a mental note to leave her sister a giant tip. Some habits just couldn’t be broken.

 

 

When Anna had said that she knew how to fix things, this was  _not_  what Elsa had expected. She was standing in West Potomac Park of all places, surrounded by a huge crowd of friends and family camped out on blankets. A few people exploring the park would occasionally come over to check it out; and when they realized what was going on they would sit down too. Platters of Tiana’s masterful cooking was heaped on a series of foldout picnic tables.

But it was nice. The cherry trees were in full bloom, their petals showering like pink snow. Everyone was decked out in suits and floaty pastel dresses, craning their necks eagerly to get a look at the action. Elsa herself stood at the end of the makeshift aisle (which was a stretch of grass) next to Sven the best man, and the groom himself.

Kristoff looked terrified. He kept fidgeting with his tie, gulping and looking around. Occasionally he would try to glance back over his shoulder to where Anna would appear, and Elsa would shoot him a scolding look.

 _Dude,_  Sven finally told his brother, with a smirk that belied his calming signs.  _Calm down, or you’ll pop a vessel. You’re acting like a groom at the altar._

Kristoff glared at Sven. “That’s because I  _am_  a groom at the altar, you smug bastard.”

“Both of you shut up,” Elsa hissed. “Or Merida’s going to hear.”

Merida was reading the vows, just because she was the only one of their friends with the legal jurisdiction to read the vows.

“I can’t help it,” Kristoff told her in a whisper. “Is this how you felt at your wedding? Because I think I may throw up. Or pass out. Or both.”

“You will do no such thing,” she replied. “Because if you do, I swear to God I will break a champagne bottle over your head.”

“Love you too, Elsa.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth when there was the sudden rustling of fabric as the guests got to their feet.

Sven poked his brother in the side.  _Turn around._

Kristoff did so, and his mouth immediately fell open. Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes.

The center of their attention stepped out of her car – careful not to snag her gown – trailed by her four bridesmaids Nani, Meg, Chel, and Linda. All four of them were grinning happily, and they certainly looked pretty in their simple green dresses.

But Anna…Anna seemed to glow in her long white gown. Her bodice was figure-hugging silk with no sleeves, and the full skirt trailed after her on the grass. She wore no veil, and her strawberry-blond hair fell free around her shoulders instead of in its usual braids. An old pair of their mother’s aquamarine earrings glinted at her ears. She beamed with joy as she walked slowly down the park through the crowd.

The bridesmaids took their places with the rest of the guests, and Anna reached the side of her husband-to-be. He looked like he was going to cry as she stood next to him.

Even tough-hearted Merida was getting a little misty-eyed as she began reading.

“Ahright, settle down ye lot. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

As the reading went on, Elsa watched the bride and groom. The two of them had their gazes locked on each other, lost in each other. At first Anna’s smile was a little awkward, and Kristoff’s a little nervous, but the love in their eyes was unmistakeable.

Elsa dabbed her eyes with her dress’s sleeve.

“Ye may exchange the…oh mah God, where the fuck are the rings? Well, come on! Finally; thank ye, Frost. Where was ah? Right, exchange the rings.”

The two of them hastily slid the two gold bands onto each other’s fingers, nearly dropping them in the process. Then Kristoff cleared his throat and began his speech.

“Anna, I’m not good at speeches, but I’ll try to do my best. I love you so, so much. I think I’ve been in love with you since that Christmas party when my annoying brother told my whole family that we were already dating.”

Sven tried and failed to look innocent at this.

“I don’t understand anyone who says you’re not worth loving. You bring light and color and insanity into my life, and you make me a better man because of it instead of the misanthropic jerk I was. You’re so much more than ordinary, and I’m honored to be loved by you. I’m not perfect, but I promise that I’ll do my best to love you the way you need and deserve.”

A good percentage of the Bjorgmans were crying as he finished and Anna began.

“Kristoff, I don’t mind how bad you think you are at speeches, because I’m really bad at metaphors. Don’t ask me to make one now. Anyway, our story’s hardly a fairytale like I hoped for when I was little. But I’ve had my heart broken so many times, and yet I trust you with all of me now. Because this time I know: you’re the best man I could hope to love, and I’m so, so lucky to have you. I’ll try every single day to help you see that, and help you know that you’re so much more than ordinary too.”

Huge smiles were taking up their faces as they looked at each other. Merida had to clear her throat twice to get their attention before she started the vows.

“Do ye, Kristoff Johannes Bjorgman, take this woman teh be yer lawfully wedded wife, teh love and cherish, teh have and teh hold, through sickness and through health, as long as ye both shall live?”

“I do.”

“And do ye, Anna Kristen Winters, take this man teh be yer lawfully wedded husband, teh love and cherish, teh have an’ teh hold, through sickness and through health, as long as ye both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me, by teh District o’ Columbia, ah now pronounce ye husband and wife. Well, what’re ye waiting for? Kiss her, ye great pansy!”

Anna threw herself forward, and he scooped her up into his arms as they kissed. Everyone started cheering and clapping, and Elsa smiled through her haze of tears.

When they broke apart, someone in the back yelled, “Finally! Move aside; there’s an open bar and a piece of cake with my name on it!”

“Snotlout, sit down!” Astrid yelled.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Anna laughed. “Let’s get some food!”

 

 

The formerly huge stack of cake, food, and alcohol looked like it wasn’t going to last much longer. The guests all stood scattered across the grass with overflowing plates and glasses in their hands, and not a single mention of waists or calories was heard. The playlist that Jack and Sven had made was playing loudly, and it was surprisingly good (even though were a few inappropriate songs that were clearly intended to make fun).

Elsa finished her own serving and looked around the crowd for her family (spotting someone who looked quite a bit like her childhood friend Olaf in the process).

Sven was flirting with a pretty blond woman in a pink dress (and occasionally stopping to take pictures of the wedding party around him), Kristoff was surrounded by a crowd of his family and looked deeply uncomfortable, Jack was chatting with some of his own friends, and…that was odd.

Anna was deep in conversation with an unfamiliar dark-skinned woman with curly black hair and green eyes. Judging by her linen blouse and jeans, she wasn’t one of the intended guests.

Intrigued, Elsa went over. She was just in time to see Anna hug the strange woman and watch her head off.

“Who was that?”

“Hmm? Oh…she says her name’s Esmeralda. I owe her a favor from a while ago. She was coming this way, and just stopped when she saw the wedding reception going on.”

Elsa followed her sister’s gaze as Esmeralda walked away, and wondered idly what had happened between the two.

She was started out of her thoughts when Anna rested a hand on her shoulder.

“By the way…best wedding ever. Thank you.”

Elsa turned to Anna in surprise. “Me? But I didn’t do anything.”

“What I meant was,” Anna corrected herself, “thanks for being there. For trying to be a good sister.”

“I do try,” Elsa admitted. “I may fuck up, but I do try.”

“Yeah, I know. Also, thanks for finally listening to me and acknowledging my superior wisdom.”

“Dream on, sis.”

Kristoff came over then, still looking a bit harried from the run-in with his family. But his scowl melted away when he saw his new wife again.

“Hey,” he said to the two women breathlessly. “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re alright, brother-in-law of mine,” Elsa said casually.

He exhaled softly. “Brother-in-law…husband…I’m still not used to it.”

“It’s okay.” Anna stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. “You have the whole rest of your life to get used to it. How’s  _that_  for mind-blowing, huh?”

He sighed happily, and kissed her back in response. The two of them kept kissing for about a minute, lost in each other, before they remembered Elsa was there and trying hard not to laugh at them. Embarrassed, they disconnected their faces before trying and failing to look nonchalant.

She snickered. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Go and enjoy the rest of the reception; but at least try and keep it in your pants until your wedding night, okay?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kristoff muttered.

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister, before she and her new husband mingled back into the crowd again.

Elsa watched them go, and smiled to herself. Maybe today hadn’t had to be perfect after all.

 

_–Fin–_


End file.
